


Sunshine and a Breeze

by precociousMage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precociousMage/pseuds/precociousMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in case anyone thought i made the flower up, i'm glad to inform you that i did not; http://www.fiftyflowers.com/product/Blue-Spider-Flower_114.htm<br/>booyah</p></blockquote>





	Sunshine and a Breeze

Your name is John Egbert and you couldn't be more excited.

Today's the day you and your girlfriend, Vriska Serket, _officially_ move in together, but more than that, it's your anniversary! Exactly two years ago today, you asked her out to see a new Nic Cage flick, and you've been together ever since. She seems to have forgotten because of the busy morning at the store, which is awesome, because now you can finally surprise her with your big plans!

After locking up the magic shop, she tells you that she needs to head home to finish packing up her bathroom (boy that girl's got a lot of hair products!) and you breathe a small sigh of relief. So you wouldn't have to use your totally foolproof distraction plan after all! You run across the street to Jade's conveniently placed flower shop. You don't know why you expected her to be there, she's on her honeymoon with Dave, duh! Luckily, she asked Kanaya to fill in for her, so you won't have to resort to lame grocery store flowers. You grin at the dark skinned woman and ask her for a recommendation of what to buy Vriska. She holds up a finger and moves out from behind the counter, gliding away from you with a small smile. She returns, carrying a small bouquet of weird looking flowers. You raise your eyebrow at them and she chuckles. "They're Blue Spider flowers, a member of the Chrysanthemum family. Ms. Serket will love them, trust me." And you do, anyone who makes Rose as happy as she does has earned your trust almost completely! "Wow, thanks Kanaya," you say, taking the bouquet from her as she rings them up. You fork over the cash and she tucks it away into the cash register, raising a dainty hand in a goodbye as you leave, the small bell tinkling as the door opens and closes.

-

At home, you're quick to hide the second surprise in the bedroom, dashing back to the kitchen to fill a vase with water for the flowers, which you place on top of the piano you'd been given from Dad as a graduation gift not long ago. He was so proud of you. 

You're just putting dinner in the oven when you hear Vriska's key in the lock, the tall blonde popping her head into the kitchen not long after. "Heeeeeeeey, John! Thanks for the flowers, they're lovely." Beaming, she hops up onto the counter across from you. "Hey Vriska! Do you need help bringing up your stuff?" "Nope, I've got it all, I just need to put it away and everything with be great!" You grin back, just as she adds, "I need you to come into the living room for a second, though, okay?" An eyebrow raised, you nod and wash your hands, wiping them dry on the back of your jeans as you make your way back into the front room. 

A small green and brown box sits on the coffee table, holes poked in it, and you panic slightly. _Oh man, did she already find the gift?!_ Your suspicions are proven wrong as she lifts it up, flicking the lid open to show you the contents. A little yellow and black speckled salamander scurries around the bottom, looking up at you for the briefest of seconds. "Happy Anniversary! What do you think of her?" Vriska prompts. Aw, so she didn't forget. "Wow, Vriska! She's great. I think I'll name her Casey!" You lean over and kiss her. As you pull away, she tries to hand you the box, but you hold up a finger, telling her to wait. 

You run back into the bedroom and grab her gift, in the same tell tale brown and green box, sitting it on the coffee table as she'd done as you return. "This is for you, because I know how much you love these things!" you say, gesturing for her to open it. She does, and grins as a small tarantula greets her. "Oh my god, John, it's awesome!!!!!!!!" You laugh as she picks the creature up, letting it crawl over her hand. "Are you gonna name it?" you ask, the reply coming in a confident voice. "Marquise Spinneret Mindfang." Wow, she didn't hesitate at all with that. She must have wanted to name something that for a while!

-

After the initial panic of _holy moses where are we gonna put them?_ the two of you make a mad dash down to the pet shop. Nepeta's on duty, probably because Tavros had an allergic reaction to the kittens or something, and she waves excitedly at the two of you. Vriska drags you to the front of the line and asks the little Korean girl a bunch of questions about housing the two pets while you try to subside the small line that had now grown since you'd held it up. A few minutes later, you and Vriska walk back out to the car with a buggy, filled with things you'll need to care for a spider and a salamander. After you move everything into the trunk, the two of you move around to sit on the hood, basking in the sunshine and the breeze, holding hands.

"Happy Anniversary, Vriska."

"Happy Anniversary. I love you, John."

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyone thought i made the flower up, i'm glad to inform you that i did not; http://www.fiftyflowers.com/product/Blue-Spider-Flower_114.htm  
> booyah


End file.
